


He could handle this...Right?

by TheSecretsLie



Series: Holy Baby Batman! [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby, Birth, Childbirth, Fatherhood, Fluff, M/M, Wally is a bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretsLie/pseuds/TheSecretsLie
Summary: A freaking baby. He and Dick had a daughter. There wasn’t a baby and now there was. He was a dad…okay he was a dad. He could handle this. Right?





	He could handle this...Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a co-story with This Doesn't Make Sense, it is from Wally's pov. As like the first story, this could be considered graphic.

           Wally rushed into his apartment in a blur, dropping his backpack and hauling ass to the couch where he knocked off his sneakers and sank into the furniture. The redhead kicked his feet up on the coffee table and enjoyed the moment of rest.

           “Dick, do you want Chinese for dinner?” he called into the air, anticipating a quick response or the appearance of his boyfriend.

            Silence followed, and he quirked an eyebrow. Dick probably wasn’t asleep yet even if he had been ridiculously tired lately. Just as well, Wally had finally convinced him to take a night away from patrol, so where was the other man? Wally shrugged to himself and stood, stretching. Dick had probably already gone out to bring home some takeout, a quick shower wouldn’t hurt.       Wally was in and out in less than 5 minutes, allowing himself to enjoy the water a bit before speeding out and putting on fresh clothes. Hmm, maybe he should go ahead and finish up some chores. Dick would probably appreciate coming home to a clean apartment and maybe a movie. Yeah, impromptu date night might just get him laid, and god he and Dick hadn’t been intimate in weeks. He was halfway through washing the second load of laundry when his phone rang.

          “Yello’?”

           “Hello, it’s Bruce.”

            Wally gulped, a phone call from the big bad bat couldn’t be good. Shit, had he pissed Dick off? Oh god, he was dead.

            “Oh, hey, yeah. What’s up- I mean what can I do for you?”

            “There is an emergency with Dick. Come to the manor immediately.”

          Wally dropped his phone, threw back on his sneakers, and caught the phone again before it hit the ground. Without a second thought, he took off, foregoing grabbing his goggles; He’d definitely be blinking away bug guts by the time he arrived.

            It took him far longer than he would have liked to get to Wayne Manor. The extra time gave his mind the opportunity to panic about the reasons he may have received such a phone call. Had Dick gone out to patrol anyway and gotten hurt or had one of the bats called him for a mission? Were their aliens invading again??? Reaching the front door, Wally didn’t bother to knock and blew through with a gust of wind, nearly knocking over Bruce in the process.

            “Where is he,” he demanded, looking around for any sign of attack.

            “In the cave, Alfred is-”

             Wally didn’t bother listening to the rest of the explanation, racing to the entrance and impatiently tapping his foot while the security scanned him. As soon as there was an opening for him to slip through, he was down into the cave, beelining to their medical bay area. The sight that was presented to him was nothing he could have anticipated. Dick, his best friend, his boyfriend, his lover, was reclined on a bed, covered in sweat with pain painted all over his face and his bare legs spread open.

_Oh, God._

              Wally made brief eye contact with Dick before he noticed the burning sensation on his feet. The rubber soles of his shoes were completely gone, and the fabric part of the sneaker had finally given in and caught fire from the last jump he’d made into the cave. Before Wally could even spit out an irritated, ‘shit’, his ears were assaulted by the sound of his other crying out and the whooshing of a fire extinguisher spraying all over his feet. Wally had barely noticed Damian at all let alone him backing away with the tool. He rushed forward to Dick, leaning close with a kiss and brushing the hair from his face.

              “Baby, oh babe what’s going on?” he questioned frantically, taking a trembling hand in his own. Dick’s eyes stared wide into his own, panic evident and chest heaving.

               “I’m pregnant,”

                All the air in Wally’s lungs disappeared as his eyes widened. Before he could sputter out anything, Dick dropped his hand and gripped at his thighs, pulling them back and spreading them and-

_Oh, God._

Wally had no idea what to do. This was, this was insanity! Dick wasn’t pregnant, he couldn’t be! He would have told him, Wally would have known! His mind played through thousands of questions, but he couldn’t deny the here and now. It was painfully obvious that _something_ was happening and that something looked an awful lot like his boyfriend giving birth in the middle of the god damn Batcave.

                 “ _Holyshitwhat_?” he breathed out in a rush, his words blurring together similar to the way his sight was blurring. His question went unanswered as Dick continued holding his breath.

_Jesus Christ_.

                    “Okay, it’s beginning to show, keep pushing,” he heard Alfred order, suddenly aware again that he and Dick were not alone. Alfred had blood on his gloves and there was blood on the sheets and the sight panicked Wally further. Dick was bleeding that can’t be okay right? Damian kept holding and handing things to Alfred, and Wally couldn’t even register why Dick’s thirteen-year-old brother was somehow capable of being helpful in this situation, but there he was anyway.

                    Wally shook his head to clear his racing thoughts. Dick was scared and in pain, nothing else mattered right now. He watched Dick flop back and Wally took his hand once more stroking it and feeling his heart clench at the tears in his boyfriends’ eyes.

                    “I didn’t know Walls I swear.” _Oh, Dick_ …Wally held the hand in his tighter, feeling his own eyes prick slightly. This was just so much, he couldn’t imagine what Dick was feeling.

                     “Don’t worry about that, you just focus on what you’re doing okay? We’ll figure it out afterward. Just listen to Alfred and everything will be fine I promise,” he replied, close to a whisper. Dick just barely nodded, but that was enough. Then his face scrunched up again and Dick dropped Wally’s hand, leaning forward to push. He tried to encourage Dick as best he could, but he was unsure if any of his words registered.

                     “You’re okay Dick, keep going,”

                     Wally watched the other's mouth open in a silent scream as the tension in the air built.

                     “Fuck, Fuck, FUCK,” Dick suddenly shouted, and Wally jumped at the abrupt yell. All at once Dick’s face twisted horribly and he leaned sideways as best he could and barfed over the edge of the bed. When he turned back, residual vomit dribbled down his cheek and Wally swallowed back his own nausea. Alfred and Damian spared sympathetic glances at the man, the latter handing Wally a rag to wipe Dick’s soiled face while the former started doing something with a little turkey baster looking thing.

                     “The head is out Richard, you’re right there,” Alfred consoled.

                      Wally brushed the rag against Dick’s cheek as gently as he could, throwing the soiled rag aside haphazardly when he was finished.

                      “You hear that? You’re so close Dick. It’s almost over,” Wally comforted. Though, his own mind supplied the reminder that nothing about this was even close to over because there was a baby being born, _his_ baby. Every cell in Wally’s body told him not to look but he couldn’t stop his head from turning to prove to himself that this was real. The sight both repulsed and amazed him. There really was a baby. There was blood and everything he never wanted to see near his lover but there was also the head of their child and that alone made a choked noise catch in his throat. Dick grimaced, and Wally gulped, aware of what that meant. God, he looked exhausted, Wally just wanted to hold him close and not let go until everything was okay. Instead, he helped support Dick’s back as he leaned forward as far as he could, and Wally could feel the muscles in his back tense. It started out a light tremor, but as he bore down, Dick began to shake almost violently,

                     “You got this babe, come on,” Wally said, his own hands trembling. Dick abruptly stopped shaking and screamed so loudly Wally couldn’t imagine he hadn’t hurt his vocal cords. Then, Dick fell back into his embrace completely. Wally laid him all the way back as gently as he possibly could. A cry sounded and when Wally looked to the source, he couldn’t stop himself from staring.

                      There was a beat where the baby cried before it was placed on Dick’s chest and Damian started rubbing it with a towel. Wally could see him try and hide the slight smile on his face and decided maybe the kid really did have a heart.

                      “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” Dick sobbed, and Wally felt a few rivulets slide down his own cheeks. The small baby was wriggling around, distressed by its sudden eviction and crying to let its upset be known as Alfred gave a quick once over.

                      “She looks quite healthy, Master Richard. You did well my boy.”

                       Wally’s heart swelled as he looked into the baby’s eyes,

                       “She?”

                       He watched as Dick gently nudged a tiny, wrinkly leg aside and nodded,

                      “She, Wally.”

_She_.

                      They had a daughter.

                      There were a few moments of relative silence as the baby calmed, Dick’s gentle cradling and caressing of her face seemed to calm her. Dick looked beat, still grimacing as Alfred finished up whatever the hell it was he was doing between his legs still, but Wally hadn’t seen that gleam in his eyes for a long time. With only light coercing, Damian assisted with cleanup and then brought a cleaner blanket to swaddle the little girl.

                      “Congratulations appear to be in order,” the boy said.

                      Wally vaguely heard Dick ask Damian something, but he only had eyes for his baby. She stared at him with wide eyes while she opened and closed her mouth as if she wasn’t quite sure what to do with it. The tiniest little tongue Wally had ever seem poked out between her lips and he felt his knees turn to jelly. She was the most precious thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

                       “Jesus Christ Dick we’re parents,” he whispered, careful not to startle the little girl.

                       “Yeah, I guess we are,” Dick chuckled, his voice hoarse.

                       “What do we do now?”

                       “We’ll figure it out.”

                        Dick tore his eyes away from their girl and gazed up at Wally,

                      “Mary?” he asked.

                       The name of Dick’s late mother; Nothing else could possibly fit her better.

                       “Mary,” Wally agreed.

                       Dick rubbed his eyes before adjusting the girl in his arms, and then Wally had a hold full of baby and god, she was so _small_.

A freaking baby. He and Dick had a daughter. There wasn’t a baby and now there was. He was a dad…okay he was a _dad_. He could handle this. Right?


End file.
